Strawberry Truffles
by DirtyLikeHell
Summary: Temari felt stupid for giving something so silly to the enemy.


**Strawberry Truffles**

Chocolate.

It was of chocolate the delicious smell that emanated from Kazekage's house.

She never had time to cook, always busy completing quests or fighting alongside her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. Now she had some free time and she was using it to make... Strawberry Truffles.

She could just ask one of the cooks to do it, however, she didn't. Instead she asked them to leave the kitchen so she could make her truffles in peace. Enjoying the moment that none of her brothers were home.

She was doing her best, preparing them with care and love, filling each bonbon the way she thought he would like.

When she was finished, she wrapped them carefully, put them in a black box and then left the house, taking her way to the gates of Suna.

Temari knew it would take a while until she arrived the forest - where she was supposed to meet him - and she decided that running was her best choice.

She felt ridiculous and uncomfortable.

Obviously, it was because of her current position. Now she was doing something she never thought she would do, especially with a box of homemade chocolates in hand, searching for the guy she had a love interest.

 _This is ridiculous._ She thought to herself while staring at the small package.

She wasn't proud of herself. She didn't want to be this kind of girl. She should be training to become stronger and wiser instead of being home and cooking chocolate. Has she lost her mind? Since when she prepared sweets to an enemy?

She sighed and continued on her way, with weary, but fast steps.

Temari was lost in her thoughts as the time passed quickly. When she realized, she was entering the forest already. She hadn't realized when the green of the grass started to mix with the sand of the desert.

She spent a whole hour walking through the woods, looking for him, with the black box still in hand.

The blonde continued on her way, unaware that someone was watching her since she entered the forest. He liked to watch her when no one was near, because he knew she wouldn't put on her mask of rigidity and stoicism. She would just be Temari. Natural, calm and kind. She didn't show that to anyone, but he knew her.

He had a curious look when he realized she was holding a small box. Wondering what it was. He came down the tree and called the girl's name.

"Temari!"

She turned and looked up at him, surprised for not having noticed his presence and wondered if she was that distracted.

"Deidara…" Temari called back, almost in a whisper.

As shame invaded her body, she trembled, trying to reunite enough courage to give him the box of chocolates. Now, she was not a coward, therefore she would not back down, she would give the chocolates. Besides, she didn't waste her time cooking chocolates for no one.

She approached the Nukenin timidly and then gave him the package.

"I-it is…" Temari cursed herself for stuttering. She didn't like to show any kind of weakness. "It's just chocolate."

She was embarrassed. Lord, she was so embarrassed. Why was she giving him something so silly? If he wanted something, she was sure it was not chocolate.

 _I'm so stupid._ She kept repeating in her mind.

He watched her for a while, with a cold look, making her more uncomfortable and slightly blushed. Then astonishing her when he smiled softly and took the box from her hands.

"Are you the one who made it, un?" He asked with a half smile.

She just nodded, crossing her arms over her chest without having courage enough to face him. Maybe he wouldn't notice her shame.

He opened the box, revealing the delicious chocolates.

"Truffles, un." He said while she stared at the floor.

Deidara grabbed one of the chocolates and approached the girl. He lifted her face to look up at him. Holding her chin, he put the chocolate in his mouth and took it down to her delicate lips.

That taste was different... it was delicious. Temari came to the conclusion.

The exotic flavor of the strawberry truffles mixed with condensed milk and a touch of mild liquor was intense, especially when the taste of her love's lips were added at it.

They kept sharing the chocolate and savoring their kiss between it.

He placed his hands on the girl's waist and she hugged him, twining her arms on his neck, standing on tiptoes. He ran the tip of his tongue on Temari's lips, waiting for passage. She smiled through the kiss, her lips opened slightly, leaving free passage for him. They only stopped when their need of air increased.

She was blushing and he was smiling.

"Thanks for the chocolates, hm."

"You're welcome." She said with an innocent smile.

He sat down on the grass and leaned his back in the tree trunk.

"Come here, let's share more truffles and kisses, hm."

"Deidara!" She rebuked, ashamed.

He just smiled and watched as she sat beside him.

He took another chocolate, held it between his teeth and lips so he could share it with Temari again.

After savoring all the chocolates together. She laid her head on his arm and rested there, feeling the sunshine, coming between the branches, touch her skin, feeling the gentle breeze of the wind, listening to the soothing sounds of small animals around.

"I… love you." She said hesitantly.

Deidara seemed to be caught off guard.

He kept silent, thinking for a whole minute, then he finally said. "Me too…" It came out almost like a whisper. "I love you too, un." He kept staring at her and suddenly gave her a long kiss.

And they kept like this... In the forest, loving each other, hidden from those who could separate them. Their love was wrong and prohibited, but they didn't mind at all.

If it was love, it was enough.

They wouldn't allow anyone to separate them.

* * *

 _Well, I had it posted here on 2012, but then, I deleted it. Now I made a few changes and I decided to put it up again._

 _It was my first shot at romance. I'm not really into it, but since it's a pairing I like, I can make an exception._

 _Hope someone likes it! ˆ-ˆ_


End file.
